The Cold Expedition
by Treyen
Summary: Sometimes, even in an unexpected situation, in any company, at any time or in the most beautiful place, things go wrong and it cannot be predicted. The nations have learnt this through the years. On a glacier in Greenland, their skills to cope with those situations and their ability to work as a team, is put to a test.
1. Chapter 1

**The Cold Expedition**

**1. The ones who depart**

"What?"

"I said: you're coming too."

Germany had hard time believing his sleepy ears. He frowned and shook his head. "Why should I?"

"Because your big brother _says _so," Prussia answered and snapped Germany's forehead with his fingers. "Isn't this awesome invitation good enough for you?"

"Prussia, if someone woke you up early in the morning and say that you will have to leave your warm sleeping bag and depart for some ice hiking in a temperature of twenty-below-zero-and-some-more degrees Celsius after only four hours of sleep, would you agree right away?"

"Of course. It's awesome. What about it?" Prussia shrugged.

Germany sighed and sat up. "Nothing. Just forget it."

Just then the tent door opened and Iceland came in letting some little cold air inside before pulling the fabric back to cover the entrance.

Germany shivered. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

"So you're going too?" Iceland asked and raised his eyebrows. "Looks like I'm losing my bet."

"What bet?" Prussia asked, sitting down on his brother's sleeping bag.

"I told Denmark no more than three would be willing to go this early," Iceland answered and searched something from one bag. "One more and I lose."

Germany looked at Prussia while dressing up for the freezing cold air outside. "So this wasn't your idea then. Exactly who is crazy enough to come with us?"

"Denmark and Finland," answered Prussia trying to hurry him up. He was very eager to leave. "Come on, Denmark said that it's gonna be awesome!"

Iceland turned around. "Did he use that word?" When Prussia nodded he turned around, shaking his head, and mumbled, "Brainwashing complete...I have to warn Norway about this..."

Germany heard this mumbling, but Prussia seemingly didn't. Germany just smiled and pulled his boots up. It was going to be a refreshing hike, he told himself. The Nordics' invitation for some camping and hiking on a glacier hadn't sounded so bad, at least after Iceland had told them about the final destination, which had sounded very tempting: a – _luxurious_, Germany had heard – holiday resort house Denmark had bought a while back. It was a good change from politics and all the economy arguments recently. And Greenland wasn't that bad a place that you couldn't have spent your vacation there with your friends and acquaintances. No, it was definitely worth it.

.*** *** ***

_But it is cold_, Germany added to himself while standing on the white snow that was the only colour the landscape had except for the dark blue sky that was slowly getting brighter. The wind made the snow fly in circles in the air and throw some snowflakes to one's face. Germany couldn't remember the last time he had worn so many clothes at the same time. But he could also understand that it wasn't as cold now as it had been on the day they had left. Or else he had gotten used to it so well during the last few days that it just didn't feel as cold as it had before.

Sweden and Iceland were sitting a little behind him and making breakfast for the others, who were mostly still sleeping. Germany felt ease from knowing Italy hadn't yet woken up. He would have definitely wanted to come with them and Germany wasn't sure would that have been a good idea.

"Come back by noon," he heard Norway say to Finland. "We'll leave after eatin'."

"Got it." Finland smiled. "I'll drag Denmark back for lunch. Don't worry, Norway, he won't miss any food you make for him, I'll guarantee that."

Norway blushed. "Didn' mean that."

"Then what?" Finland looked nervous. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No," France said smiling and patted Finland's shoulder. "You're being absolutely right here, dear friend. Norway is just denying it."

Sweden glared at France suspiciously and France noticed it. "Oh, worry not, dear Sweden. It's too early and cold for me to be romantic."

"I didn't know you had any restrictions," England mumbled coming out of the tent. He didn't look like he had actually woken up yet and his hair was even messier than usual.

At the same time Sweden turned to face the other direction mumbling. "Didn' mean that..." but no one noticed.

"Why is everybody up so early?" Germany asked Iceland who was digging through someone else's bag again.

"Because everyone´s noisy," Iceland answered quietly, head almost inside the bag.

"Don't worry there, ay!" Denmark said cheerfully and slapped Germany on the back. "Ya can trust America and Italy to sleep!"

"If I were ye, Den, I'd keep it down or Russia will wake up," Norway said, passing by. "I'm not sure he wants to wake up this early."

Denmark gulped and shut his mouth.

Germany smiled. "What if we go before that, so he won't bother to follow?"

"He won't follow, brother, we have Finland," Prussia assured.

"That's exactly why he _would _follow, Prussia," Finland noted back.

"Then we leave before he sees us and afterwards Austria tells him which way to go."

"Prussia..." A woman said behind him, spreading a murderous aura.

"Morning Hungary!" Prussia greeted too happily. "Slept well again, what?"

"You know, if Sweden wasn't using my frying pan for our food, it would be flying towards you right now," Hungary answered poking Prussia's cheek not so friendly.

"What did I say about Russia?" Norway reminded, passing by again.

"Hah!" Prussia snorted loudly. "If he has trouble with it, he can say it right here before the awesome me and then li–"

"Sweden, my frying pan. Now."

"...?"

"The potatoes will make a good addition, just give it to me."

"Don't, Svi," Iceland warned, taking quickly his head out of the back bag. After ensuring Sweden obeyed him, he turned to Finland. "Why don't you guys go so you can get somewhere before returning?"

"Ay ay, Ice!" answered Finland happily and grabbed Denmark. "Let's go already, guys. The time is against us, we need to hike for our lives."

"Wasn't this a peaceful morning walk?" asked Germany, grabbing Prussia with him.

Norway, who had been passing by again, stopped in front of him and turned to face Germany, looking more dangerous than Russia in his dark mode. "Or perhaps you are misunderstanding something."

.*** *** ***

"Oh, don't worry about Norway, he's like that when he wakes up too early," Finland reassured Germany who was acting paranoid after facing the demon-Norway.

Prussia was still laughing his ass off. "I've got to admit you Nordics got your balls in the right place! That really made my morning!"

"Neh, Norway isn't always like that," Denmark grinned and led the group forward on the ice. "Sorry about that, Germany."

Germany sighed. "You are overreacting, guys. I wasn't _that _uneasy, as you all claim. But I have to admit I didn't expect that from a guy like Norway."

Denmark laughed and his breath danced in the cold air. "Hah, so many things ya don't until ya see 'im drunk."

"No, well, preferably I never will."

The four continued their hike. The camp was already far behind them although it was still visible. Ahead of them waited a clean snowy landscape for their (about) five hour hike.

Germany had made sure that they had everything important with them many times. All the ropes, awls, ice axes, first aid and signaling devices were checked and divided up among the nations. Prussia had shaken his head at his little brother when Germany had started counting and checking the equipment for the third time. Of course it was healthy to be careful with these things, but like Prussia not so kindly reminded, it was useless if it took all the time they had to hike. Nevertheless, Germany had counted the equipment two times more. Now he was walking energetically behind the other three carrying one of the ropes. Denmark was in the lead carrying the other rope. It was his Greenland after all, so Denmark had all the required knowledge of their route and he also knew some pitfalls they should avoid.

While they advanced over the piles of light snow and ice, Finland kept the conversation alive. Germany wasn't sure how the Finn came up with the subjects, but Denmark was participating in the conversation naturally and cheerfully and so was Prussia. Most of the time Germany just listened, sometimes smiling or adding something. Of course sometimes there were moments nobody said a thing. But when one of those times came, no one forced the conversation to continue or was bothered by the silence. Afterwards, those quiet moments were the thing Germany missed the most.

The snow all around them was light and breathtakingly beautiful with its million different sparkles when the sun hit the surface. Sometimes they took their sunglasses off just to enjoy the view, but Finland insisted they kept them on while hiking to prevent against snow blindness. Because out of the four he was the most knowledgeable about snow they didn't resist, although Germany noted that it was waste of landscape.

In some places they could also see ice. For example, in that steep wall Denmark insisted they should climb up. And climb they did. It took almost a half an hour before everyone had reached the top, but as Denmark said later when they were catching their breath after climbing: it was totally worth it. At this point he had started to mimic Poland's valley-girl accent and Prussia had had a hard time not choking while laughing at this attempt. After he stopped choking on the cold air he announced that ice climbing was his new number one hobby.

"It's challenging, requires physical strength, which I by the way have quite a bit of in my awesome muscles, there's always something different from the last time and it's – freaking – fun," Prussia gushed to everyone when Germany doubted his choice. "It just... is for me don't you think?"

"Don't you think it requires too much patience?" Germany raised his eyebrows.

"No," his brother answered and then explained to his dumb little brother. "Every second is worth it, you see. It's a game, West! Concentrate or fall. Simple."

"Simple enough for you to understand, for sure," Germany answered dryly, looking at their compass. "How many icebergs do you want us to drag back home?"

"West! I'm being serious here, hey!"

"Sorry." Germany sighed and put the compass away. "It's so rare I forgot how to take your hobbies seriously. Last time you chose cooking and ended up almost destroying my kitchen with some yellow thread that was a memory of your hobby before that, which might have been sewing, although to be honest, it didn't look like it. Before sewing it was skateboarding and I'd be happier to forget about that. Have you apologized to Austria already, by the way?"

"No," said Prussia bluntly. "He doesn't want to talk about it and Hungary is always ready with her frying pan if I even try. Not that I fear her or anything, I'm just being the gentleman I am. But that's beside point now." He caught up with Denmark who was walking ahead of them. "Say, can I borrow Greenland for some climbing?"

"Do you need the whole island?" asked Finland behind him.

"I don't think he has anything against it," answered Denmark and then changed the subject by stopping and pointing ahead of them. "Look there! Isn't it gorgeous? I told ya it was worth climbin', right?"

He was pointing at the scenery ahead of them. Below them began a white and smooth field of snow and ice. On their sides it continued behind the horizon but far ahead of them they could see mountains that were all colored in light blue against the bright blue sky. The sun made the whole clean field sparkle and glimmer. All in all, it looked like it was straightly ripped off from the pages of a book. And the silence and peace on the field was perfect. It was truly, breathtakingly beautiful, no denying that.

Denmark sighed and crouched down, leaning to his knees with his elbows. "Wanted someone to see it. I like this place the most in here. I really wanted to come at sunrise, but Greenland always scolds me that it's dangerous." He smiled and then petted the snow under his feet. "My 'lil Greenland."

"What in here is little?" asked Germany turning his gaze from the scenery to Denmark.

"Well," it was Finland who answered and smiled to Germany, "population?"

"Look who's talking," Prussia noted and crouched down beside Denmark. "Mister population of Berlin."

Finland chuckled. "It's not _that _small, Prussia. And besides, Denmark has as much people as I have so it'd be closer to call him that. Right, Den?"

"Shut up," answered Denmark, sulking and hugging his knees. "I wanna go back to being a Viking..."

Germany smiled. "Shall we return? It would be about time."

"What?" Prussia resisted. "Already?"

"We should," said Finland too and turned around to return. "Or Norway gets mad. Don't want that, do we, Den?"

Denmark rose up and pulled Prussia with him. "Ay, getting the point. Come Prussia, we can come another time. And it isn't the last place where we can hike anyway, ye know."

"Guess so," answered Prussia admitting his defeat for once and they began their return. "But I'm definitely going to borrow Greenland."

"Jes return him in one piece, okay," Denmark answered moving to the front again.

Prussia smiled. "We'll see about that."

* * *

A/N: Hello. I hope you'd enjoy one of my earlier works that I was requested to publish by one of my readers. No one requested for this story in particular, but I hope TheNinjaOfEpic will accept this as my gratitude for the PM.

I'm suffering a writers block and this story is published in hopes of overcoming it. Please forgive me the wait with my other stories.

Thank you, Wings of Avalon, for beta reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. The ones who stay behind**

"Say–mffhm~ery–shomf–ghood plmnfng, Shwedenf. And–Mffmm–"

"America, no one is getting what you are trying to say, so just shut up," England lectured and bit his bread. "And leave some to Italy as well. And by the way Sweden is not here."

"Huh?" America swallowed and frowned. "What are you talking about? He's sitting right in front of me, dumbass."

England smiled widely and looked at America from the corner of his eye. "He is not, America. That's just an illusion made by the cold air and your sleepy mind."

"What are you trying making stories like that? I'm not that stupid." America tried to look offended, but he wasn't very convincing because of all the food in his mouth.

England smiled behind his mug and continued. "It's not a story. Look at him. He's smiling. Sweden wouldn't do that. All ill-thinking illusions smile."

America looked at Sweden sitting in front of him. Sweden smiled. _Widely_. His cheeks were in wrinkles because of smiling. And he was staring at him. With a blank stare. Right in his eyes and smiling. America leaned backwards to get away from smiling Sweden– and then somebody hit his head. Pretty hard.

"Don' be stupid," Norway said to him and glared at England who was trying not choke on his bread because of laughing. Then he turned to the smiling Sweden. "Russia. Don' play along with him."

Russia looked a little depressed when their playtime was already over and let go of Sweden's cheeks. Sweden slipped back to his usual expression.

"Why, it looked so fun," Russia said and sat back between England and Sweden. "America sure is stupid, da?"

"You said it!" England said immediately, making America frown again.

"That was childish! Stop playing around when I'm trying to eat! And I'm not stupid! What is it, do you guys have some grudge on me or someth– ehh?"

The last sound was a result when Russia started squishing his shoulder very, _very _tightly with his right hand and smiled at America with his unhappy smile. England was shaking his head. Something violet had started leaking to the white landscape.

At the same time Norway turned his back at them and left. "Okay, do whatever you want..." Then he thought for a moment and then added. "Jes don' ruin Greenie there, Den likes him."

"Norway! I thought you were my friend!" America demanded and tried to escape from Russia who didn't move an inch.

"Didn' think ye'd be that stupid."

"Hey! Not you too! I'm not–!"

"Right everybody, that is enough," Austria raised his voice coming towards them and clapping his hands together. "We are on the vacation, remember? Yes, you too, Russia. And I am not going to spend it separating fighters from each other." He stopped to stare questioningly to someone who didn't obey him. "Like I said, Russia, _you too_. Let go of him."

Russia let go looking depressed again. "But it _was _getting fun. Everything is boring when Finland is not around... even the Baltics didn't come."

"They weren't invited. They had something to do with Poland, they said, so we didn' bother," Sweden said and then looked Russia under his eyebrows. "Ya weren't invited either."

Austria sighed. "Anyway, maybe you, Russia, would want to play your cold war with snowballs rather than with that?" He nodded towards Russia's weapon of choice. "And what do you think Italy says when he realizes his breakfast is lying on the ground after the misuse of Hungary's frying pan?"

"I think Hungary would rather think using her frying pan for cooking is misuse," England said.

Russia let his left hand fall down without hitting America with Hungary's weapon of mass destruction. What a pity. Instead, he grabbed America's wrist and started pulling him towards one snowier looking place.

"Wha–!?," America shrieked. "What are you doing now, Russia! I was eating!"

Russia turned and smiled without stopping. "Snowball fight."

"But I was about to–"

"Don't go and lose, America!" England cheered after them.

"Like hell I would!" America took a grip of Russia's hand in return and ran past him pulling Russia after him. "What are you loafing around, Russia!? It's a duel! What are we waiting for!"

Russia smiled widely, laughing and ran after America.

England chuckled into his mug. "Those two are such kids."

"That was not so nice, England," Austria accused, sitting down and putting a piece of wood into the fire.

"Definitely not," England laughed aloud and leaned backwards. "But every second is worth it."

"Austria…"

The addressed nation looked behind him. "What is the matter, Italy?"

"Where's Germany?"

Austria sighed and rose up. "He is out hiking with Prussia, Denmark and Finland. I think they will come back soon. And you, Italy, can't walk outside dressed like that when it's this cold." He took off his ear muffs and pressed them to Italy's head. "Let us start with this."

"Ve…" Italy said quietly and looked depressed.

"Stop looking like you were about to cry," Austria said and took a gentle hold of Italy's shoulders, turning him back towards the tents. "Now, where did you put your jacket?"

Italy was touching his ear muffs with both hands as they walked. "They're fluffy."

"Hungary gave them to me," Austria answered as they were starting to enter the tent. "You know her taste for these things."

Sweden and England stayed by the fire. Sweden had actually been there the whole morning since he was in charge of making breakfast today. Far off they could hear America and Russia playing with snow, mainly there were America's fighting shouts and Russia's laughing. Norway and Iceland had ran off somewhere. Hungary and France had teamed up and were probably somewhere taking photographs or then they were _some_where stalking _some_one and waiting for that unfortunate one to let down his guard. England had made sure it wouldn't be him and he was constantly on watch for both of them.

There the two of them sat silent for a long while. England thought he saw a glimpse of Hungary at some point but otherwise they could only hear the other people going around. It seemed Austria and Italy had some kind of problem in the tent, since they could constantly hear Austria scolding and lecturing Italy for something. On the other end of the camp the snowball fight was developing towards a snowball war from what they could hear, since they could hear America talking about snowplows and snow cannons.

"What is it?" England asked when Sweden made grunted, gaze fastened to far left towards the white field.

"It's Denmark," Sweden answered and England turned to look too.

"What's with him?" he wondered as Sweden rose up and started to walk quickly towards the approaching Denmark. England followed.

Denmark was running towards them as quickly as he possible could over the snow and ice. England noted that behind him Hungary and France had also noticed Denmark and were coming after them.

Sweden reached Denmark who was gasping for air after running a long distance. "What is it?"

"–elp," Denmark said still gasping and clutched Sweden's upper arms with his hands. "Help…Sve."

"What's the matter," England asked and stopped beside them investigating Denmark in hope of a clue. "Where are the others?"

Denmark had run himself near his limits. He leaned his forehead to Sweden's shoulder and gasped cold air to his lungs. "I'm sorry..."

"Den?" Sweden took a hold of his neighbor's elbows to keep him up and England too raised his hands to help. "Wha' happened?"

"Sweden..." Denmark continued with a hoarse voice and tried to keep himself standing despite his worn out legs. "Help me..."

* * *

A/N: Now that you have the whole cast, the story can begin.

Thank you so much for the reviews I got.

**APH1168kittens**: I'm happy to know you still follow me. Thank you, I'll do my best and hope you'll find this story interesting.

**TheNinjaOfEpic**: Greenland will only be mentioned a couple of times, unfortunately(?). But thanks for supporting me again! You're great! ^u^b

Wings, thank you for proofreading.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. The ones who fall**

"I'd win," Prussia insisted without backing up an inch. "You wanna try, huh?"

"Bring it on, whitey," Denmark answered and that instant they both started running.

"Now wait just a moment there!" Germany shout after them, but the Denmark and Prussia were too busy winning against each other they didn't hear. Germany sighed. "Finland?"

The Nordic came beside him from behind, chuckling. "Yes?"

"Is that wise?"

"Five-K in 10 below zero after a four hour hike? No."

"Should we stop them?"

"Do you want to catch up with them and tell them that?"

"Do I want to run after Prussia and Denmark – who have a hundred meter lead – in 10 below zero after a four hour hike? No."

"There you go," Finland said still chuckling. "Let them notice it themselves."

Germany smiled but then he let out a sudden surprised gasp as he heard a sound of ice breaking below his feet. He heard Finland making a same kind of voice beside him and then he lost his footing. He could feel himself falling and automatically tried to reach solid ground with his feet. It made him lose his balance and he only continued to fall down, now sideways.

Germany reached for the edge of snow and ice when he saw a glimpse of it beside him. His hand clutched tightly against the crumbling ice. For a second his falling stopped and he regained his balance.

Then, his hand slipped.

After that, he couldn't fathom what exactly happened.

For a while he kept his eyes shut and just searched for something he could grab and stop his falling. There was nothing.

And then he felt the pain. It was tearing his leg apart and he cried out as it hit the wall time after another.

He had to stop.

He knew he had to try. His healthy leg and hands were doing their all for it. His thigh felt like it would tear off after the next hit.

And it hurt. Germany didn't want it to be any more painful than it already was.

It... _hurt_.

It was already taking away his eyesight.

"West!"

Even with his eyes open, he couldn't see, just blankly staring into swirling nothing.

All he could hear was his heart and his breathing.

All he could feel was his right thigh burning and the burn spreading around his body.

"West!"

And yet he was cold.

Despite all the fire that spread from his thigh, he was suddenly cold. It was colder than before.

But even through this haze he could understand something.

"_West_!"

He had stopped falling.

His left leg was pressed against the ice wall. He was sitting. There was a jut of ice below him.

His broken right leg was hanging above a dark fall that opened before him where the ice ended.

Slowly through the pain and the thumping in his head he started to see again. He made out the walls of blue ice, sharp turns of broken edges and the depth of the seemingly never-ending ice around him.

"West! Fucking answer me, brother! Are you okay?! West!"

Slowly, cautiously to keep it from hurting more, Germany raised his head to meet his brother's crimson eyes. Oh God, they seemed so far away.

"Germany?" He saw Denmark beside Prussia. Both of them were looking down at him with expressions he still couldn't quite fathom. His eyesight still wasn't stable and the gap above looked so bright it was hard to see. "Are ya okay?"

Germany lowered his gaze back to the dark ice in front of him. He tried to correct his position with his hands but it immediately affected his broken thigh and he yelped loudly and shuddered with pain.

"West?" he heard his brother saying again. He could now recognize the worry in Prussia's voice. "What is it? Are you hurt or what is it? Say something already!"

Germany drew a shaky breath. "My leg. I broke my... right leg."

"Oh shit," swore Prussia, closing his eyes tightly and causing a little amount of snow to fall into the icy chasm as he moved the hand that was keeping him from falling after his brother.

"Germany?" Denmark asked, a hint of fear in his voice. "What about Fin? Do ya see 'im? Germany, where is Finland?"

Germany looked around him. The chasm was empty and silent. He couldn't see almost anything that was below him. And he didn't dare to move into any other position to see better. Not only was his right leg hurting too much already, he was also worried his left one keeping him still would slip and send him falling down again.

But he felt a pang in his heart. _So Finland... fell with me... _he thought and raised his gaze up again to face a terrified expression of Denmark and his brother's still closed eyes. "I don't know..."

"Fuck!" shouted Prussia and clutched his hand in the snow. "Fuck…" he repeated sounding so powerless Germany felt guilty for falling.

"Fin!" Denmark shouted to the crevasse and his voice echoed in it.

The silence behind the echoes was far too deep.

Germany looked one more time down to the darkness below him. _Answer..._

Denmark had frozen without saying anything or moving. His breath was shaking and he bit his lip.

"Denmark," Prussia turned to him, raising a bit from his lying down position. "I'll go down there. You have our another rope right? I'll go down there and get him up. You'll pull us up when I'm ready and then we can–"

"How do ya expect me to be able to pull ya and Germany up at the same time when I can't even tie the other end of the rope anywhere? I'd jes lose my footing and ya'd both fall," Denmark stopped him. "And with that much pressure in yar end, the snow on the edge would give in."

Prussia frowned. "What does that mean?"

"The friction cuts a deep groove at the edge of the crevasse, and the rope slips inside," Denmark tried to explain. "Ice has warned me about it, but I don't remember the name for it. Anyway, if that happens, it'll become impossible to pull ya guys up."

Prussia swore under his breath and then aloud in German. "Then what are we supposed to do?!"

"I'm working on it, goddammit!" Denmark shouted back at him.

"Then hurry it up!" Prussia demanded. "You should now about these things, right?! I'm not leaving my little brother or my friend there for long!"

Denmark hit his fist to the snow. "Do ya think I don't wanna–", he stopped and buried his face to his hands. "Shuddup... Shut. Up. I'm trying..."

Prussia clenched his teeth and looked down to Germany who was still breathing heavily and staring up to them, waiting. Prussia looked away from both of them. "Sorry..."

"If Germany loses consciousness, it's over," said Denmark trying to keep his voice stable and clear. "With his leg broken he might..."

"I won't let him," Prussia said and leaned again forwards to look down at Germany. "Hear me, brother!? I'll tell you my whole history if necessary, so don't you fall off that jut!"

Germany nodded and gave an affirmative sound. Denmark rose up.

"I'll go to the camp. I'll go get help. You try to… invent something, 'kay. And keep him awake. But don't try going down there on your own."

Denmark took off all his equipment and gave it to Prussia, including his rope and an ice axe. He would have to run light. Then he turned to leave, just to stop. "Prussia?"

"What?"

"What do I say to them?" Denmark asked, biting his lip and then turned to look at Prussia. "What do I say to Sve?"

Prussia turned his eyes away from Denmark. "Just ask them to help to get both up."

"Right. Sounds good." Without saying a word anymore, Denmark took off and started running towards the camp that still was behind the horizon.

Prussia looked after him for a while and then he heard Germany saying something and he turned around to looks down to the chasm. "What did you say?"

Germany took a deep breath and looked up. "Get me out of here."

"Excuse me?" Prussia was surprised by the tune his brother was talking.

Germany let his chin fall down. "You'll get me up, won't you, brother... You're awesome after all. Aren't you?"

Again Germany stared at nowhere with his half open eyes and bit his teeth hoping it would make the pain go away. It didn't leave him alone.

He clutched the ice below himself desperately and tried to think of something nice.

Why it was so cold?

He was still wearing warm clothes and only his hat had fallen off somewhere.

Then why on Earth was he this cold?

Deep in his head he was cursing himself for being so helpless. For making his brother worry. Even for being unable to find Finland.

But right at that moment he couldn't worry about those things. He just wanted his heart to stop beating so fast, his leg to stop making him suffer and his eyes to stop making his vision so blurry.

The throbbing in his head didn't make it any better. He couldn't think clearly. He couldn't focus his eyes to anything.

This wasn't a new feeling to him. He had been hurt before. Many times before.

But no matter how many times you get hurt, the sense of pain doesn't disappear. You never get used to it.

This pain now was again somehow different from the last one.

And the back of his head kept thumping. His vision swirled again.

Germany shut his eyes for a moment and whispered. "You're awesome. Right?"

Above him Prussia had buried his face behind his right elbow. "Yes," he said so quietly Germany couldn't hear him properly. "I'm so _fucking _awesome..."

.*** *** ***

.

It is...

.

.

.

.

.

.

...dark...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...and...

...so...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...silent...

.

...silent...

.

.

.

.

...so...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...dead...

.

.

No sound of...

.

.

...a heartbeat...

.

.

.

.

.

...no sound...

.

.

.

...of breathing...

.

.

.

...no...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...light...

.

.

.

Am...

.

.

...I...

.*** *** ***

"Oh no..."

"I can't believe that..." Hungary whispered.

"Whatever! Go tell everyone!" England ordered.

Hungary and France left; Hungary running towards the tents, France to America and Russia. It seemed Norway and Iceland had gone for a walk. England cursed their bad timing.

Sweden held a shaking Denmark whose legs had finally given in. They were both on their knees, since Denmark had already used almost all of his stamina in hiking and running. Sweden hadn't said a word since Denmark had told his story. He didn't say anything, but his expression was telling he was afraid and nervous. He held his neighbor with shaking hands and listened.

Denmark was crying.

Not much, but enough to make him seem vulnerable. They didn't need any doctor to tell he was in shock. His breath was unstable, legs had worn out and he clutched Sweden's hands supporting him. Despite of that he desperately tried to stand up again and retain his calm. Because he was the only one who could show them the right way to Prussia. But he couldn't stop shaking. He had kept everything inside him to just run as fast as he could. Now when he had stopped it all came rushing out.

"Sve," he said once more. "Sve I'm so sorry..."

"Mm," Sweden answered and took a better hold of his friend.

.*** *** ***

"What did you say?" Austria turned to Hungary.

The woman looked deep in his eyes, holding his hand tightly.

Italy had gone numb. He sat on his sleeping bag staring past Hungary. "German–?"

"Come on," Austria stood up pulling them both with him. "Come on, both of you. We have no time to be dysfunctional. Now we are in a hurry."

.*** *** ***

"I! Said! STOP IT!" France screamed to the fighters who had developed their snowball fight halfway into a snowball wrestling.

"What is the matter, France?" Russia asked still keeping one snowball in America's nose.

"Knock it off already, we have an emergency," France ordered and pulled Russia from his scarf from topping America.

"What now?" asked America sitting up cleaning his face.

"Germany and Finland are in trouble," France explained quickly. "They fell into a crevasse."

"They did?" asked Russia and tilted his head.

"Oh damn, seriously?" America stopped rubbing his face.

"Seriously. Denmark came to inform us of it just a moment ago. Currently we have now idea where Finland is," France continued. "Germany is apparently in sight but he's hurt. Now that I have your attention, I want you two to start gathering equipment that helps us get them back here alive."

* * *

A/N: Hello, I hope you read this far. As you might have noticed, some characters act a bit OC sometimes. However, I assure you this is intentional. My multichaptered stories are usually very fantasy-ish, but this one I intended to make more realistic. So Denmark's shock and Germany's helplessness etc. that you might encounter while reading are attempts of a natural reactions.

Thank you for the reviews!

**locainlove**: I'm a _psychic_. *dramatic hairflip* I hope it pleased you that this chapter was mostly about the three.

Wings, thank you for the proofreading: you did a wonderful job.


	4. Chapter 4

**4. The ones who wait**

"West? West?! Are you listening?" Prussia shouted down to the crevasse.

Germany looked up to him. "I am."

"So what did I just say?"

"You were talking about why you were so awesome in the Seven Years War."

Prussia frowned. "No, I talked about that some minutes ago, now I'm talking about Hungary. Brother, you got listen to me, understand. Think about how impolite you are or something. If it helps. Just listen, okay? And answer. Or just repeat everything I say. Anything!"

Germany let his head fall down and focused his strength on keeping still. "I'm listening. Please continue."

Prussia inhaled and started again. Germany made some short comments, sometimes by his own initiative, sometimes after Prussia asked him to answer to or repeat something. Whether Prussia wanted to admit it or not, Germany's consciousness was becoming unstable.

.*** *** ***

I...

.

.

.

.

...don't want to...

.

.

.

.

.

No…

.

.

_…no…_

.

.

...don't...

.

...leave me...

.

.

.

.

.

...here.

.*** *** ***

"Wait a minute, if I remember correctly... let me get this straight," England tried to sound patient. "The ones who can actually drive _these_," he pointed at their two snowmobiles. "Are Norway, Iceland, Finland and Prussia?"

"I can," Russia pointed out. "And I'm sure Sweden can too. Right?"

Sweden shook his head slightly. " 'M not good at it."

"But you _can_," Russia said and poked him.

"I'm sure I'd learn it in no time!" America promised. "It doesn't look half as complicated as fighter planes. And it's an emergency, right? As long as we get there in time–"

"But if you wreck the machine on the way, we won't get back and have a chance to give them a proper treatment," France interrupted. "Sweden, if you can drive a little, it's better than anyone else. Excluding Russia of course."

"Dammit those two!" England cursed referring to Norway and Iceland, who according to France and Hungary were taking a walk to explore and check the conditions of a long hillside they later that day should go down. "Talk about a bloody timing."

"I'll do it," Sweden consented and stepped to the vehicle starting to investigate the controls. "We gotta go help 'em."

"Right," America dropped his set of ropes to the sled behind the vehicle. "Let's get going everyone! We have only a limited amount of time. Do we have everything important here?"

"Excluding Iceland and Norway, yes. What do we do with them? Should someone stay behind to inform them?" Hungary asked shifting her weight from one leg to another. She, like so many other as well, wanted to leave already.

"Well we certainly cannot have them return into an empty camp," Austria said, coming from one tent and nudged the woman's hand to calm her down when he came close enough.

In the end it was decided that Iceland and Norway were a crucial part in these kinds of situations because of their experience, and they would have to come to the scene. The other snowmobile, Russia as a driver, Denmark as a guide and America, Sweden and Hungary balancing with all the most needed equipment on the sled, set out for the crevasse and Prussia, Germany and Finland. All the rest stayed behind and started searching for the two missing Nordics as quickly as possible. The only exception was Austria who used his time to call a helicopter and medical rescue team to their location.

Soon they found out that the hillside Norway and Iceland had been checking, wasn't that far France had earlier understood, and the two were already coming back. When they heard about the crevasse, they agreed to depart immediately. Austria had been able to call help and with the snowmobile packed ready, they were only ten to fifteen minutes behind the first party when they made their leave. Italy and France were left behind to the camp. They were in charge of preparing the camp for departure (either to continue as planned or return to urban areas with the injured) and guiding the upcoming help to the right location.

Iceland hopped on the remaining snowmobile, Norway rode behind him and Austria and England sat down to the sled with the little amount of equipment they hadn't been able to stuff to the first load. Norway had also picked up something others hadn't thought of taking with them: radiotelephones. With this, the last party of rescuers took off and left sobbing Italy stand behind them, with France gently trying to calm him down.

"Brother France," Italy sniffed. "They'll bring Germany back right? And Finland too? They're gonna be okay, right?"

France smiled and pushed the Italian's nose playfully. "Of course they will, silly. You think a mere piece of ice with a deficiency disease could take so stubborn guy as Germany down for good? And Finland practically sits on ice and snow for almost a half of every year. Don't worry, Italy, they are both sturdy and also have few of their best and bull-headed friends helping them. Right? Come on, give me that little, cute smile of yours."

Italy nodded, inhaled deeply and then smiled to France, still one tear lingering in the corner of an eye. France chuckled and wiped it away. "Good boy, Italy. Now get this place ready for their return with brother, would you? We must listen for some Greenlanders to come too."

"I got it!" Italy smiled, fighting away the last remains of panic. "What should we do first?"

France laughed. "First we back up everyone's personal property. Start with your own."

Italy saluted and ran towards the tent he shared with America and Prussia (because there had been an argument [lots of them] about the tent division, they changed it every now and then), stumbling into one tent cord on the way and falling to the snow. Squeaking he rose up again and made it inside the right tent this time.

France laughed and followed. "Some things never change," he smiled, downcast after the almost disappeared sound of the snowmobile. "Right?"

.*** *** ***

"'And I really made toast out of that old-fashioned idiot who–'" Germany paused and frowned, trying to verbatim.

"Yeah," Prussia spurred. "Who what?"

"Who..." Germany said and then sighed. "You must say it like that?"

"Yes, I'm testing you," Prussia rationalized. "Repeating me should be a piece of cake for you in normal conditions. From the amount you fail, I'm capable of following your state from up here. So be a good little bro now and say what that piece of junk did to deserve my awesome treatment."

Germany thought for while trying to bring himself to remember his brother's stories, which he usually ignored. Prussia had been babbling down to him ever since Denmark left. At some points, Germany had noted, he had had periods where he thoroughly forget all the talk, even unsure had he said something himself. Prussia was always nervous after each of those phases and emphatically demanding Germany to count multiplication tables or tell about characteristics of absolutely idiotic war tactics and other such simplicities. When he had been sure his brother's brain was still working, the repeating lessons had started again until Germany started dreaming again, as Prussia had named it.

Germany didn't know exactly how long they had been doing it. He obeyed Prussia as he could and tried to listen and answer even when Prussia didn't separately ask for it. But he had noticed that no matter how hard he tried, some points of the story disappeared from his memory: Prussia's sentences became incoherent or the subject changed without a warning. The sentence Prussia was asking him to repeat now, was one of those forgotten parts.

Of course Germany knew why Prussia was asking him to repeat. That's why his anxiety grew, when he realized he couldn't.

"WEST!"

Germany startled and immediately regretted it as his thigh lit up a fire again. Closing his eyes, he clenched his teeth to keep a wail inside again. "W-what?"

"Oh Jesus, don't scare me like that!" Prussia sighed loudly. "I thought you really would fall this time..."

"Wha–" Germany started but noticed then, what his brother was talking about as he opened his eyes: he had drooped and was now staring down to the chasm. Germany inhaled quickly and pulled himself to sit straight. That made his thigh hurt even more and this time, he allowed himself let out a suffering moan.

"West, stop moving. Okay?" Prussia said above him and shifted. "I'll be right back, just sit there and start ticking off... um... European capitals or something. _Aloud. _I want to hear."

Germany closed his eyes, but decided that would be a bad idea and forced them open. "Paris, Brussels, Amsterdam, Warsaw, Bern..." he took a deep breath. Prussia was moving somewhere above him, calling him to speak louder. Germany peeked up, but Prussia was gone. Germany shook his head slightly, knowing that Prussia wouldn't leave him and continued, this time slower and louder. "Prague. Copenhagen. Vienna. Vilnius. Vaduz. London... Moscow, Stockholm. Oslo. Minsk." He stopped.

He didn't hear Prussia anymore. _He is there, _he said to himself and brought the European map back to his mind. "Rome. Chisinau. Athens. Tallinn. Riga," he had long since abandoned any order he had planned to use in the beginning and was just saying the first that ever come to his mind. "Helsinki, Bratislava, Madrid, Zagreb, Kiev, Belgrade," Germany stopped as he noticed he had again speed up. He continued. Every capital. He continued to list, leaning his head back. Slowly. Clearly. Every. Capital. Finally he bit his lip. "Berlin," he said the last one and waited for a few seconds.

Nothing.

Germany sighed. "I finished up already. Is this one of your examples of being late again?"

Something swayed in front of him. Germany blinked and looked up. Prussia grinned down at him.

"Well done, Schätzchen," he congratulated. "Just in time. Now here is the deal. I want you to put this around you."

Germany observed the rope that was swaying in front of him. The end made a quick turn and made a big loop. The knots looked complicated, but then again, Germany saw it all in two, that might be the cause.

Germany looked up frowning. "But you can't..."

"No, I can't pull you up," Prussia admitted, sounding bad-tempered. "But I can maybe prevent you from falling. The one just now was the last straw for me, thanks. If you can move your hands without falling, then take that loop and put it around yourself."

Germany nodded and carefully lifted his left hand from the jut. Both Prussia and him knew, that this could be dangerous.

"Just like that, don't go falling on me, man," Prussia said frowning. "I've tied the other end to a few ice axes I fastened to the surface. When the other's come, you _will _be sitting there, if it's up to me, got that, West?"

Germany had slip one arm through the loop. "Of course I will. Who do you think I am? But brother, this I can't do."

"What?" Prussia huffed. "Why not?"

"If I raise my right hand, I will probably fall."

"Oh great..."

That moment, Prussia startled a bit and turned to look over his shoulder, like he had heard something. Germany grabbed the rope with his left hand to support himself.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Yes." Prussia was smiling. "Yes!"

.*** *** ***

Where..

...is this?

.

.

There's...

.

.

.

...nothing...

.

.

.

Why...

.

.

.

.

...nothing...

.

.

.

.

.

No... ...that...

.

.

.

.

...can't...

.

.

.

...be.

.

.

.

Why?

.

Am I...

.

...

.

Am I... really...

.

.

.

...or...

.*** *** ***

"Here! Here!" Prussia stood up and waved, trying to hold back a smile. "Here! Denmark! You did it, man! Guys!"

His voice started to fade under the sound of the engine. Russia drove the snowmobile near, but stayed a safe distance away from the crevasse and while he shut the engine down, everyone else hopped down, Sweden, Hungary and America even before the mobile stopped, and ran to the Prussian.

"Germany–?" Denmark started, taking Prussia's hands.

"Sitting tight on the jut," Prussia grinned slightly. "But you could have come sooner."

"And Finland?" Hungary asked.

Prussia's face fell darker and he shook his head. "Nothing."

"Yo man!" America was lying on his stomach on the edge of the chasm. Germany stared up at him and America grinned to encourage him. "Got yourself into quite a pinch, didn't you? Sit there just a while longer, we'll get you up in no time." He showed a thumbs-up. "It's a promise from a hero, man. You can count on me!"

Germany gave a short smile. "I guess I... have no choice." Truth to be told, he was happy to see America.

"Hey that's rude," America objected and pushed him of the edge. "So what's the plan?"

"Can Germany move himself?" Sweden asked and sorted out different types of ropes, axes, and other equipment on the ice.

"He said if he raised his right hand, he'd fall. And the right thigh is broken, but no telling how badly," Prussia explained the situation.

"We heard about the thigh from Denmark," Hungary answered and assessed Germany's situation peering down to the crevasse. "Taking that into consideration, it's no wonder he cannot lift his hand. The half of his weight rests on it. But we'll get him up now."

Germany squinted to sharp his vision. He could hear many voices talking above him. "I guess... I must express my gratitude... to you all..."

"Save that for later," Hungary answered, encouraging him with her voice only. "Now please concentrate your powers on not falling off. To spare us from extra work."

While they were talking, Russia and Sweden were making a simple cable car system, using three different ropes and a small pulley. America was fastening one of the ropes to the snowmobile.

"The crevasse isn't too wide," Russia said with a warm and calm voice. "Just anyone can't go down."

"Someone thin, strong, and not too heavy," Denmark said and turned to look behind. "Prussia?"

"What do I do?" Prussia accepted without a second thought.

"Since there's so many of us, we're going to use pure force to get him up. Since Germany can't lift his hand from the jut, he will need help with the ropes," Hungary explained the plan they had been thinking up while coming. "You will go down there to do that."

"And while you're at it, you could help him not to get more hurt, of course, correct?" Russia smiled. "No objections. We'll pull you guys up, so don't worry."

"Any other time I'd have to depend my life on you, I'd refuse, but I think this time I'll make an exception," Prussia answered, sending a little glare to the smiling Russian. "But if we fall, I'll kill you," he promised.

Russia laughed. "I'll keep that in mind."

America clapped his hand together. "So! Let's get busy before our client loses something more than his patience."

.*** *** ***

.

.

It hurts...

.

There's... no...

.

.

.

...light...

.

.

.

I can't...

.

.

.

.

...breath...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Please...

.

.

Someone...

.

.

.

.

...no...

.

.

.

.

...no...

.

.

.

_...no..._

.

.

.

..._no!_

.

.

.

.

Some...

.

.

.

...someone...

.

.

.

.

...no…

.

.

.

.

.

.

...one…

* * *

A/N: Hello again. I have nothing to say this time. I hope you like it.

**TheNinjaOfEpic**: Yes, it's Finland.

Dear Wings: thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

**5. The ones who save lives**

When Iceland stopped the engine, Prussia was just about to start going down, having fastened the rope system to his climbing harness. Their other snowmobile was already working as their anchor and Denmark was sitting on the driver seat, ready to press the brakes down, when Prussia would start.

"What's the score?" England asked stepping down off of the sled.

America frowned at him. "This is not a sporting event, England."

"I know that much, git, now give me the damn situation so I can help."

"Prussia is going to climb down to help Germany and we'll then pull them both up. Need details?" Hungary said impatiently.

"The main force technique then?" Iceland asked and nodded to approve the plan.

"If it's called that. Now can we begin?"

Prussia moved to go down, but Norway stopped him. "Wait a moment, Prussia!" Norway grabbed one free ice axe and hammered it on the edge of the crevasse beside Prussia.

"What are you doing?" Prussia asked.

"Preventin' the snow from givin' in under friction," Norway answered simply without even looking at him. Behind him Denmark swore something about "forgetting about that." Norway guided the rope to run over the transverse piece of metal. "Now get goin'."

"I've so been waiting for that," Prussia crouched and grabbed the both edges of the chasm to slide himself down. Denmark pressed the break down and America, Sweden and Russia started to give Prussia more rope as he slowly disappeared into the crevasse. The rope system was made so that the weight to the three was at the minimum and to help pulling, they had had the rope go through the pulley. Hungary waited with the third rope for Prussia to get down to Germany. Iceland was lying down on the edge, giving Prussia instructions and watching him advance together with Norway who guarded the rope on the edge to make sure it wouldn't slip on the bare edge. England and Austria waited stand-by at the ropes to help at pulling or anything else needed.

"Slower," Iceland ordered to the three giving the rope. Sweden grunted him an answer and the rope slowed down, giving Prussia more time.

"This place is cramped," Prussia huffed and shifted his hands clenching his teeth.

"Be careful not to hit Germany while coming near," Norway instructed, speaking very clearly to make sure the Prussian wouldn't miss any advice.

"I know that," Prussia puffed and steered his way down with his feet. Germany was only two more meters below him.

"Prussia, you have to turn around, you can't help him if you're backwards," Iceland continued as Norway tried to adjust the rope a little. "The best would be that you could get him between your legs. Can you?"

"If that's the best, I'll do anything," Prussia pressed his palm to the wall and glanced upward. "Turning!" he warned.

"Halt!" Iceland commanded and the America company halted the rope and tensed.

Prussia swung himself around and after checking where Germany, his ropes, and feet were, he shouted an okay to continue.

Germany looked eyes half open when his brother directed himself down in front of him, just above Germany's left leg that was still the only thing keeping the younger German from falling.

"Yo, West," Prussia grinned and then turned to look up again. "I'm with him!"

Iceland commanded the halt again and Hungary came to the edge with the remaining rope. "Okay, Prussia?"

"Wait a second!" Prussia answered, checking his brother. "Jesus, you're pale. I'll get you up in a minute, I promise," he said as he held Germany's head between his hands. He was worried of how fast paced his brother was breathing. "Stay with me a while longer, okay? Hungary! The rope!"

"Coming!" And the rope swung down, slowing down just before hitting Prussia and landed into his hands, secured.

"Got it!" Prussia turned back to his brother and took his left hand that still clutched the rope Prussia had dropped down earlier. "You can let go of this now," Prussia counseled and started to fasten his brother to the right rope.

To their calamity, they hadn't noticed that Germany wasn't wearing his climbing harness, and now it was impossible to put it on at this point. Then again, using it would probably cause unnecessary pressure to Germany's thigh and therefore create a great deal of pain and worsen the injury. Prussia tied the rope around Germany's chest and shoulders and in the end bound it to himself. He left a bit of rope in front of Germany's chest so that he could grab it into his fist.

He settled his other hand to the other's upper arm. "Okay, I got you." He turned to up. "Ropes tight!" Turning back to Germany, he tensed his feet, leaning his back to the wall opposite to Germany. "Free your left leg."

"Wha–" Germany looked up at him.

"Do it, West. I got you, you're not falling," Prussia commanded, trying to sound as sure as he could. "I'm going to get you up from here. I am, West, trust me. Just this once," Prussia leaned closer and wound his other arm under Germany's armpit to his back, grabbing the ropes behind. "We can't get you up if you don't let go. Come on, hold on to me. We'll leave this place."

Germany took Prussia's shoulder first with his left hand and after hesitating a second, let his right hand rise as well to hold Prussia's upper arm.

When he let his left leg fall down from the position that was holding him still, he slipped from the jut and the weight of his right leg started weighting the bone fracture again. Germany cried out in pain. Prussia shouted the command up to the others and when they started raising up, he concentrated on making sure Germany didn't hit a wall on the way up. Prussia bit his lip and followed the wall with his legs as they rose up. He blessed the rope keeping Germany and him together, since his arms holding the other soon noticed the weight of what they were supporting.

Up in the surface, Sweden, Russia and America were putting their strength to good use at the end of the rope system. Hungary, Austria and England had come to help them. Iceland laid down on the edge giving instructions.

"Try to pull more steadily," he ordered and helped Norway to keep the rope still. "Prussia," he called down. "Try to stay as still as possible."

"They're lighter than I thought," Russia noted from the very end of the rope.

"Well, there are six of us," America huffed. "Come on everyone! Pull!"

"Argh," Prussia growled as the main rope started pressing him against the wall.

"Halt!" Iceland commanded. "Prussia, turn one fourth around."

"Then I can't control the wall," Prussia huffed back, but started turning.

"If you don't, we won't get you up or you get hurt while we try," Iceland explained strictly.

"Done," Prussia announced and took Germany closer as his grip had started to loosen.

"Okay, one more time. Haul!" Norway commanded this time.

Immediately when they started moving again, Germany's thigh got pressed between himself and Prussia's leg which pressed the wall. He grunted, gritting his teeth. His right leg rested almost only on his thigh muscles. He didn't even dare trying and moving anything under his knee.

"Just a little longer," Prussia told him and tried not to move his leg to avoid any high force impact.

When they were only at the edge of the crevasse, they faced yet another problem: they had to unfasten the rope holding the brothers together and get them up separately.

"England and Austria," Norway called bringing the two who had the less to do to him. "Ye'll take Germany."

England crept down to the edge and spoke to Prussia, who was only twenty centimeters down the crevasse. "Which one of his legs is unbroken?" he checked.

Prussia nodded to his right. "That one. The one further away from you."

England dropped a new rope into the crevasse and slipped the small loop on its end under Germany's sole. Prussia unfastened the rope keeping them together with his left hand, but kept his right on the ropes in front of Germany's chest. They both got their missions done at the same time.

It took them only a minute after that to get Germany finally out of the chasm. The loop under his feet had served as a step, pushing Germany up from the below, where also Prussia was doing his best to help, hanging still in the ropes while the others lifted Germany up. Austria and Norway took the hyperventilating Germany in their hands and pulled him away from the edge, trying to support his leg while hauling. It had twisted when he had exited the chasm. Prussia was up from the crevasse ten seconds after Germany.

He hopped to the surface with the helping hand of Iceland, huffing and a bit worn out, but otherwise perfectly fine. The same didn't apply to Germany.

"We need to get him to a hospital," Norway looked deep into Germany's eyes that were rapidly moving in the sudden bright light. Germany was shivering and his breath pitched high every now and then: the last twist on his thigh had exacerbated the fracture. "Germany. Can ye hear me?"

Germany nodded slightly and his hand twisted. "Yes... I can," his voice came out like he couldn't have moved his tongue properly. In sunlight they could see his face had turned slightly blue.

"He has hypothermia," Iceland diagnosed as Sweden came to them with a blanket.

"How bad?" Norway asked.

"I'd say moderate," Iceland answered.

"Upper?"

"Lower maybe."

"Speak human!" England snapped.

"If he gets much colder, it's really bad," Russia helped kindly.

"_Thank _you," England huffed, voice not-so-kindly reminding there were novices present.

"We'll have to get him to the camp and keep him warm," Hungary said, hurrying the Nordics.

"Who will take him?" America asked. "We still must get Finland so Norway and Iceland have to stay here. Plus, we need Russia's strength and there's absolutely no way Sweden wanted to leave now, right."

Sweden shook his head and the other Nordics approved to America's way of thinking, nodding.

"I could drive," Prussia offered and took his brother's hand.

"I think you should stay with your brother," Austria objected and shook his head. "I will drive."

"You?" Prussia raised an eyebrow, doubtfully.

Austria sent him a glare and helped Sweden and Prussia to move Germany to lie on a blanket. "For your better information, I _am _an Alpine country."

"Oh," Prussia answered, frowning. "That's right..."

It was quickly decided that Prussia, Austria and Hungary would take Germany back to the camp. Austria would drive and the other two keep Germany company on the sled, keeping him as warm and still as possible. While they were taking their leave, the others got ready to begin their second mission. Since they didn't know what kind of curves or narrow places the crevasse made deep down, Iceland would go down to look for the missing nation, being the most experienced ice-climber and also one of the smallest present. This time he would go down with a radiotelephone to keep contact.

"We'll be going," Hungary called and waved. "Be sure to come back with Finland, okay?"

"Leave it to us!" America promised and struck a pose.

"Get going before he gets worse," Denmark ordered. "France and Italy will be waiting at the camp."

"And hopefully some Greenlanders," Russia said and smiled. "Germany seems very impatient to be treated."

"Shut up and do your own job," Prussia snarled.

"We are leaving," Austria warned and started the engine. Prussia leaned down over Germany to keep him still and warm. Hungary secured Prussia from falling in turn.

Norway doubted Sweden even noticed them finally leaving.

"I would like to go down now," Iceland said impatiently.

.*** *** ***

France pulled the thread and obediently the tent slumped down, making it easier for him to handle. Italy appeared from the next tent with Austria's personal property and dropped it beside Russia's by the fire. Then he disappeared to the tent again to get Norway's luggage. While working he kept whistling and humming some Italian song, which he hardly remembered properly. Or from what France could tell, it changed a bit every now and then. France was happy the Italian wasn't so nervous anymore (or then he hid it well, but since it was Italy, France doubted that).

It was only the second tent they were working with since Italy had taken his time setting his brain on a work mode. France had found him a couple of times spacing off and staring towards the horizon where the snowmobiles had disappeared. He couldn't blame him though. He himself felt the same urge to know what was happening beyond the white landscape.

But right now it seemed Italy had gotten over the worst anxiety and was taking his worries out to the baggage. Just when France thought this could help them to pack up faster, he heard the engine again. His work-orientated mind snapped out of its serene thoughts back to the nervously waiting mode and he straightened quickly, turning around towards the sound.

No doubt about it. Someone was coming back.

_Already? _France wondered as he ran closer the sound and sheltered his eyes from the sun to see. They really had taken their time with the tents... "Italy! Italy!" the Frenchman called and the Italian's head popped out.

"What what what?" Italy asked, but heard the snowmobile as well. His expression changed from the one blissful to the one which told his brain was currently processing the information and was not to be disturbed. Then his eyes brightened like a child opening a Christmas present and he ran to France. "It's them, isn't it? They're coming back with Germany and Finland, aren't they? They did it, didn't they?"

France set his hand on Italy's head and shared a look with him. "Don't get too excited yet. It could be just someone picking up something they forgot. And either way." He turned to scan the snow and the approaching black spot. "There's is only one snowmobile. Not everyone could be returning."

.*** *** ***

Germany concentrated just on not losing his consciousness. He could understand Prussia was talking to him, but it faded under some other, loud noise he couldn't recognize first but then the familiar sound of a snowmobile flashed through his memory. What Prussia said, he didn't hear, but it couldn't be too important, he decided. His right leg hurt so much he couldn't anymore tell apart where was the actual fracture and what was only receiving the pain radiating from it.

He couldn't exactly tell where he was. A couple of times he tried opening his eyes but it felt so difficult and he started to feel sick whenever he saw the swirling reality his eyes twisted in front of him, he gave up the idea after a few tries. What he could understand, was that he was lying on his back on something shaking stand (a sled, his brain said, but his mind was reluctant to listen) and his brother lying next to, or more likely over, him.

At one point his attempt to not fall asleep failed and the next thing he knew, was that the one over him wasn't Prussia anymore, but...

"I...taly?" he mumbled and tried to force his eyes to stay open for a while.

"Ve!" Italy squeaked and hugged him, considerably carefully to be Italy. "Germany, I was _sooo _worried when I heard! Germany, you shouldn't do things like that!"

"Urgh..." Germany grunted and tried to move but noticed he was under heavy blankets. "Don't talk... so loud."

"Let him go," a new voice joined in. "Italy, Germany needs rest. And be careful with the thigh."

"Yes," Italy backed up and Germany turned his half open eyes to Austria.

"Hey, Austria," Germany said calmly and noticed the small sleep had been good for his brain; his eyes didn't swirl as bad as before. "It seems we brothers... caused you yet more trouble..."

"Don't worry about that," Austria answered and sat down beside him on the edge sled. They had figured it was no use moving the German while waiting for help to arrive. "I'm used to it."

Germany huffed smiling slightly. "That... makes it even worse, you know..."

Austria smiled back and leaned closer. "Are you warm?"

"I don't know," Germany closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The back of his head was thumbing again. "I'm warm, but... cold... at the same time," he spoke slowly as he felt like his tongue was stiffened like he had been to a dentist.

"Wouldn't want to try that, sounds very uncomfortable," a new voice commented. "And you're in quite a pain, _non_?"

Germany opened his eyes to give a half-hearted glare to France, but said nothing.

"Of course he's in pain!" a voice reached somewhere behind Germany's head where he couldn't see, but Germany would recognize that voice anywhere: Prussia. "Stop being an idiot in the most inappropriate moment."

"That wasn't a question, but an observation," France corrected. "But you, mister, shouldn't really cause so much grey hairs to others." He pointed to Germany and then let his fingers run through his golden locks. "Doesn't suit me. So stop getting yourself killed for whatever reason."

Austria sighed and turned to Germany. "Ignore him, it is his way of showing he was worried." France was about to object but Austria continued. "We have called a helicopter to take you to a hospital. It should be here any minute."

"Don't worry," Hungary smiled brightly, appearing from behind Austria, she too sitting on the edge, hands on Austria's shoulders. "We'll be here with you and accompany you during your ride. Just tell us if there's anything we can do for you."

"Ve," Italy took Germany's hand. "Everything will be okay! You will be alright and then we can have another vacation together. Maybe somewhere warmer..."

Germany nodded and closed his eyes to get some more sleep. Before he could, he remembered something and opened his eyes again. "Where..." he started and everyone turned their attention to him. "Where is Finland?"

This time his question met a moment of silence, before he heard moving and Prussia sat down beside Italy. "The others are looking for him. Don't worry about it, I'm sure they've already found him by now. You just rest and leave it us."

"But... he..." before Germany could resist more Austria set his hand to his forehead.

"Just get some sleep, Germany," he said calmly, but quietly. "The best you can do to help him, is to help yourself for now." Germany had problems hearing him. Then he noticed it wasn't Austria who spoke quietly, it was himself who was again falling asleep. That was his last coherent thought before slipping unconscious again.

.*** *** ***

The radiotelephone crackled.

And they waited.

* * *

A/N: Hello again. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It might take me a while to get the next chapter out, but I will try to do it at least doing the beginning of October.

**Ultrawolfie**: As you can see I ended up with choosing Iceland instead. Norway would indeed not have been a bad choice, but in my mind, instead of having him, who is experienced in climbing on snowy mountains, have Iceland who has a glacier on his back yard, do this job. Thank you for your support for the past week or so, I appreciate you coming to see me.

Wings, I'll do my best to keep up with your skills. ^^b


End file.
